


Halcyon

by morifiinwe



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Valinor, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morifiinwe/pseuds/morifiinwe
Summary: Who ever cared about parties?





	Halcyon

_**halcyon (adj.)**   
_

_denoting_ _a_ _period_ _of_ _time_ _in_ _the_ _past_ _that_ _was_ _idyllically_ _happy_ _and_ _peaceful_

 

i.

The air was alive with light. Everything around him was glowing, like a million million fireflies had taken wing just for the moment. A celebration was underway in Tirion. He tried, vaguely, to remember what it was for, but laughter was bubbling up out of that lovely mouth, dispersing everything like smoke. That was infinitely more engaging. How could he care about anything more than this sweet glorious moment? How could he divert his attention to the question of why they were there? It would be blasphemy. They simply were, hiding away in some quiet corner where no one was looking for them.

“Russandol,” whispered that lovely smiling mouth, turned up towards him.

He let himself be pulled down, down, down, because who was he to deny Findekáno anything at all? He was dark and bright and gold and lovely, and laughing still, even as he kissed him.

 

ii.

Maitimo came alive in the quiet, he thought. He always did well, so well, as the prince, surrounded by petitioners, nobles, craftsmen, admirers – Findekáno chief among those. He could never say no to anyone, which was something of a problem. But he had watched Maitimo when they wandered out of the range of the music and the brighter lights and those reaching for his attention. Away from them, he blossomed like a flower, and Findekáno watched him. He was lit from behind, and it made him glow.

“Russandol,” Findekáno whispered, leaning ever closer.

Maitimo was shining like copper, with star silver for eyes, and smiling like the dawn. It made it easier than breath to pull him down, and Findekáno laughed breathlessly at how easily he followed.

Oh, that lovely smile. Findekáno never knew if he wanted to watch it or kiss it. He settled for each in turn.


End file.
